They Didn't ask How I felt Part 2: Murdoc's POV
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Murdoc is in Jail and while he's there he reminisces about a Time he stood up for 2D while trying to plot revenge on Ace, Noodle and Russel for Emotionally Hurting 2D. Happy Birthday Murdoc!


**This is esentially the same story only told From Murdoc's point of View. Happy 52nd birthday Murdoc! Enjoy!**

It's been at least Three Months Since I was locked up.

My band has since found a replacement.

However 2D visits me and He has informed me that he has since left the band due to conflicts between him and The other Bandmember's. And the New Guy. Ace.

Yes his name is Ace. A Dumb name in my opinion.

Shortly after I was locked up Noodle met Ace at a Derby and asked him to replace Me.

Ace agreed and he became the new Bass Player.

Russel and Noodle were happy about the news My singer wasn't.

Infact from what He told me. He was furious especially at the fact that Noodle and Russel just left me here at Wormwood Scrubs not caring if I got killed. They just replaced me with Another Green Guy who was twice the arsehole than I was.

2D says He always makes rude comments about Me, flirts with Noodle, and even tried to Flirt with a kid who was way too underaged for him to be flirting with! Disgusting!

But 2D said what was worst of all was that Russel and Noodle didn't even ask how he felt about Replacing Me.

I get it I was a bastard But Even I secretly had some positive traits of my own.

Otherwise I wouldn't have done what I did for 2D at a festival once.

 **Flashback**

 _Back when me and 2D were still living on Plastic Beach we had headed to mainland to get some supplies._

 _When we arrived there a festival was taking place. 2D thought It was goodluck to have some fun. I was pleased with the free booze and women That were there. Fans even came up to take selfies with us._

 _Everything was goin' great until someone threw a rotten tomato at 2D. I soon saw him get hit by another one. Soon a bunch of other people joined in and began throwing things and rotten food at my singer._

 _He screamed and cried for them to stop. But they just laughed and called him horrible names such as 'Freak' and 'Loser' and a bunch of other names I don't need to mention._

 _I continued to watch as people kept laughing and throwing rotten foods and fruit at 2D until finally I couldn't stand it anymore._

 _I reached in and pulled out my gun and fired a loud shot into the sky._

 _People heard it and ran away from the sound._

 _I looked over to 2D and saw him curled up on the ground covered in splotches of rotten food and fruit. He was crying._

 _I walked over and Gently scooped him into my arms._

 _He held close to me as I carried him back to the shark sub._

 _After getting all our food and supplies we arrived back at Plastic Beach. When we did I carried 2D to my upper suite where I had a clean bathroom. I began washing all the rotten fruit and food off of Stuart._

 _After cleaning him up I dressed him in some of my old clothes and made him some edible food._

 _Unfortunately the little dullard was still traumatized from what happened so I was forced to spoon feed him._

 _I didn't mind it too much though. It was pretty cute especially since I had put a baby bib on him. Hahahahaha! Um anyway the point was, for awhile he needed me to feed him since he was too traumatized to do it himself._

 _Later we were down in 2D's bedroom._

 _2D was still upset about the incident so I hugged him._

 _Yeah that's right I hugged Stu-Pot. Got a problem with that?_

 _I'm not that heartless ok._

 _I held him close and comforted him and soon we fell asleep together on 2D's bed._

 **End Flashback**

Anyway 2D constantly visits me saying He misses me and wishes he had enough money to Bail me out. Whenever he comes to see me he always has tears in his eye's. He sobs telling me that he misses how I would hold him close whenever he was scared and how Russel and Noodle will never understand how he feels.

He Even said Ace had been bullying him before he left the band. One time 2D even once sobbed and banged on the glass trying to break it when He was visiting me.

It got so bad that The guards were forced to drag him out.

I need to get out of here.

And I Will. Because It's My Band and I'm not done yet!

I will reclaim my Band. Because You can't cage this animal! No one cages Murdoc Niccals!

They hurt My singer Stuart. I will make Noodle and Russel and that Green poser regret what they Did to 2D.

I will Get Out.

And I will make them pay for hurting him.

 **Here you are folk's! Hope ya' enjoyed it! This is the same story but from Murdoc's Point of View. But anyway Leave a review if you fave. and Once again Happy Birthday Murdoc!**


End file.
